Pokémon EGN: Hoy es el fin del mañana
by OnixTymime
Summary: Un extraño pokémon ha despertado de un milenario sueño, iniciando la cuenta regresiva de una batalla de la que dependerá el destino de todo ser vivo en la Tierra. Para evitarlo tendrá que despertar a sus 12 hermanos. ¿Podrá lograrlo y encarar su destino?
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER**

**Pokémon y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak y Nintendo (?). Este fanfiction es hecho por diversión de una fanática. Aún así, los personajes originales encontrados en este fanfiction NO PUEDEN SER UTILIZADOS SIN PERMISO DE SU SERVIDORA (OnixTymime u onix_150 en su defecto).**

**AVISO**

**No aceptamos que otros se tomen el mérito por el trabajo de otros, así que si ripeas este fanfiction o cualquier artwork de éste para reclamarlo como tuyo, atente a las consecuencias.**

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de la lectura de el fanfic al que he dedicado mis tiempos libres.

Si desean ver Artwork del fanfic pueden visitar mi galería en deviantART. Mi nombre de usuario es OnixTymime.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Todo estaba oscuro… No existía ni un pequeño rayo de luz que alumbrara alrededor. Un penetrante silencio yacía en el lugar y por compañía la inmensa negrura…_

–_ Despierta… - dijo una voz con suavidad, que parecía provenir de la nada - Despierta… - repitió al no recibir respuesta._

–_ ¿Ah…? – susurró otra voz, muy somnolienta._

–_ Ya es la hora. ¡Despierta! – exclamó la primera voz._

_ Una pequeña luz se encendió en aquellas perpetuas tinieblas, pero apenas alumbraba con un débil titilar._

–_ ¿Ya… es… hora…? – susurró la segunda voz perezosamente._

–_ Así es. La situación se ha tornado más grave de lo que pensaba – respondió la primera voz – Creí que tomarían medidas… Que tomarían el rumbo correcto y lo cuidarían hasta que todo comenzara, pero… me equivoque – dijo con preocupación. El silencio volvió a imponerse por unos instantes - Estás muy callada – comentó finalmente._

–_ Sabías que no lo harían… - suspiró la segunda voz al instante._

–_ ¿Qué sientes en estos momentos? – preguntó la primera voz, sin prestarle atención a lo dicho por la otra._

–_ Nada especial - le contestó la segunda voz, con un ligero toque de amargura._

–_ Hija mía… - suspiró la primera voz suavemente – Sé que es muy duro para ti. Pero cree en mí ahora, porque hay un ser muy especial que estará en tu camino y te acompañara hasta el final… -_

–_ No de nuevo - susurró la segunda voz con cierto rencor y tristeza mezclados – Siempre acaba mal, terriblemente mal… -._

–_ Hija, detente y escucha mis palabras por un momento – vociferó la primera voz, queriendo acallar las palabras de la primera – Esta vez no sucederá y este ser, puedo asegurar, te dará fuerzas cuando llegue el fin –._

–_ ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la segunda voz con interés_

–_ En su momento lo sabrás. Ahora… ¡Despierta! –._

_ La débil luz dejó de titilar, convirtiéndose en un foco potente que se expandió hasta el infinito, aniquilando por completo a la oscuridad._

_ En un bosque, muy apartado de la civilización, un gran grupo de pokémon se congregaba alrededor de un rayo de luz, que había emergido repentinamente de la tierra y ascendía hasta los cielos, perdiéndose en las nubes oscuras de la noche. _

_ Poco a poco más pokémon llegaban al lugar impulsados por la curiosidad. Unos estaban impresionados, algunos asustados y otros cuantos hipnotizados por la belleza de la extraña luz blanca. _

_ Entonces, de imprevisto, una silueta comenzó a surgir lentamente, al parecer, de la tierra. Todos los pokémon reprimieron un grito de terror, pero a pesar del temor permanecieron quietos y a la expectativa. _

_ La silueta se elevó un poco del suelo y el hermoso rayo de luz comenzó a desaparecer lentamente. Cuando no hubo quedado rastro de la luz, los curiosos pokémon pudieron apreciar la identidad de la silueta. _

_ La extraña figura emitía un pálido resplandor parecido al de la luna. Tenía unos grandes ojos tintados de un hermoso azul, que era más claro que el cielo. Su cola y orejas eran largas, lo mismo con lo que parecían sus piernas y brazos, en los cuales no se vislumbraban dedos. Algunas zonas de su pelaje eran de un intenso color violeta y en su frente tenía incrustada una gema con la forma de un símbolo extraño, del mismo violeta intenso. _

_ La criatura observó a los pokémon que la rodeaban con curiosidad, pero a la vez con cierta indiferencia. Los que le rodeaban aún estaban petrificados del susto, pues la sorpresiva aparición de aquella cosa tan extraña había ocasionado una gran impresión en todos. _

_ La criatura elevó la mirada hacia los cielos y, de un momento a otro, despegó hacia los brazos de la noche, en donde reinaba una luna en Cuarto Creciente, alejándose del lugar y dejando a los pokémon con la duda_.

_ A los pocos segundos, un pequeño Pichu, con algo de temor, se acercó a donde hace muy poco yacía la criatura. Cuando llegó al punto exacto, encontró un hermoso camafeo. El Pichu quedó embelesado por la belleza de aquel antiguo objeto, más aún por su tamaño. Con cuidado lo levantó del suelo y lo apreció con mayor detenimiento, acercándolo a su rostro._

_ En el camafeo estaba tallada la figura de una mujer joven y hermosa, con largos cabellos en los que tenía enredadas una gran variedad de preciosas flores, y en el dorso de su mano, con la cual acariciaba su grácil cabello, tenía grabado el mismo símbolo de la gema que tenía en la frente la criatura blanca…_


	2. Robo en Altomare

**1 **

**Robo en Altomare**

En una ciudad con ríos como calles, conocida con el nombre de Altomare, una chica caminaba tranquilamente por la plaza que rodeaba al Museo de Historia de Altomare con un Sneasel a su lado. La chica de tez blanca, ojos color café claro, cabello platinado, vestida con un short, una franela sin mangas y portando una gorra que usaba de lado, consultaba una guía turística que le había regalado el señor de la lancha que la había traído hasta el hermoso paraje turístico.

El nombre de la chica era Dyfir. Ella se encontraba en su viaje para participar en la Liga Pokémon de la Región Johto pero había decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso, así que interrumpió su jornada para visitar la hermosa ciudad después de casi un año de jornada.

- Según esto… - le decía Dyfir a su Sneasel mientras leía el folleto - La ciudad está protegida por dos pokémon legendarios. La historia cuenta que un entrenador malvado causó desgracia y destrucción con un Aerodactyl y un Kabutops… – dijo levantando una ceja. Elevó la mirada hacia los pilares esculpidos que ornamentaban la entrada principal de la plaza y en los cuales yacían las estatuas de los pokémon guardianes de Altomare - Sino me falla la memoria, se llaman Latios y Latias – agregó en un susurro.

Su Sneasel la miraba con atención y asintió amablemente para confirmar la respuesta de su entrenadora. Al gesto ella le regaló una gentil sonrisa.

- Entremos al Museo – dijo Dyfir mientras se volteaba, tratando de evitar quedarse sumida en el azul cristalino del mar de Altomare.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al museo, sin quedarse a salvo de algunos tropezones por la gran cantidad de turistas que por ahí había conglomerados. Con mucho esfuerzo y sudor, lograron llegar a las puertas del museo y entraron en el.

Unos minutos después, en esa misma plaza, un muy extraño pokémon blanco caminaba tranquilamente, robando muchas miradas de curiosidad tanto de humanos como de pokémon.

El pokémon blanco se detuvo en el centro de la plaza y comenzó a observar su alrededor, como si buscase algo, su mirada se detuvo sobre el Museo de Historia donde se quedó observándolo con aire pensativo. Entonces, un niño, que se quiso pasar de listo, se hizo paso entre la multitud conglomerada en torno al extraño pokémon y le lanzó una UltraBall para intentar capturarlo.

La UltraBall se dirigió furiosa a su objetivo, pero a pocos milímetros del rostro del pokémon la pokebola quedó suspendida en el aire, flotó inmóvil unos segundos, segundos en los cuales la multitud contuvo la respiración, a la expectativa de la reacción de la criatura. Entonces, la UltraBall dio una vuelta sobre sí misma y regresó a las manos del anonadado niño con suavidad.

El pokémon emprendió una tranquila caminata hacia el Museo, como si la acción del niño nunca hubiese ocurrido y como si la muchedumbre no existiera. El niño, muy decepcionado, observó la UltraBall con furia.

- ¡Mil quinientas monedas para nada! – exclamó con rabia y tiró la UltraBall al suelo, la cual produjo un sonido seco al caer.

Un hombre se acercó a la pokebola con curiosidad después del extraño sonido hueco, mientras el niño se encontraba a punto de reventar en berrinche. El extraño recogió la UltraBall y le echó una ojeada superficial, luego apretó el botón de la pokebola, la cual se abrió con pereza y ante esto el hombre soltó una risotada.

- Esta UltraBall no funciona… o dejó de hacerlo – le dijo al pequeño colocándole la pokebola entre sus manitas, ante la atónita y confundida mirada del niño.

Mientras esto sucedía, unos cuantos curiosos habían seguido sigilosamente los pasos del pokémon, que se dirigía al museo, dejando una precaria distancia, claro está, por no tener idea de la naturaleza de aquella criatura.

Dentro del museo, un anciano rechoncho y con bigote canoso le mostraba a Dyfir el Mecanismo de Defensa de Altomare, dándole una explicación exhaustiva sobre el intrigante aparato. Le exponía con orgullo que la máquina solo funcionaba utilizando un valioso tesoro, una joya muy rara y particular conocida por el nombre de "Joya Alma", la cual contenía el alma de un Latios.

La joven entrenadora escuchaba con atención, tanta que entusiasmaba al anciano y hacía que su Sneasel perdiera los estribos. Dyfir había quedado fascinada con el museo, y la manera de explicar del señor le ayudaba a encariñarse más con el lugar. Cuando el señor hubo terminado de explicarle el "MDA", se alejó un poco de él y comenzó a explorar con la mirada.

Su Sneasel la llamó repentinamente, y con un leve respingo volvió de su ensimismamiento para acercarse a su compañero quien le señalaba el suelo.

- ¡Guao! Son fósiles – dijo Dyfir emocionada, admirando los huesos incrustados en el piso.

- Esos son los fósiles de un Aerodactyl y de un Kabutops – le indicó el anciano, acercándoseles – Estos son los restos de los pokémon del entrenador descorazonado que intentó destruir la ciudad – señaló con cierto rencor en la voz y apretando con fuerza sus puños - Ambos pokémon poseyeron un carácter muy parecido al de su maestro: cruel y despiadado… Sin duda causaron muchos estragos antes de que se les pusiera un alto -.

- Así habrán sido… - susurró Dyfir impresionada.

En la segunda planta había una chica que llevaba un gorro blanco, vistiendo una franelilla verde y una falda blanca, tenía unos ojos de un lindo azul rey, con cabellos castaños peinados de una forma extraña. Ella dibujaba con tizas pasteles uno de los vitrales del museo. Estaba acompañada por otra chica que no tenía nada en particular, pero observaba con mucha atención y en silencio a Dyfir y a su Sneasel.

Dyfir siguió inspeccionando el lugar con avidez y curiosidad, entonces se topó con un pilar en el que reposaba una esfera negra sobre una almohadilla. La esfera era completamente lisa y muy brillante.

- ¿Eso qué es? – preguntó Dyfir dirigiéndose al anciano, la esfera no era la gran cosa pero había llamado su atención… demasiado.

- Te voy a ser sincero… No lo sé – respondió el anciano con una risilla nerviosa, encogiéndose de hombros. Dyfir lo miró confundida y el anciano recuperó la compostura – Semanas atrás fue traída por un pescador. Según su historia, la encontró enredada entre una de sus redes, una que tenía puesta cerca de las Islas Muertas, ya sabes, aquellas de la vieja Altomare. Desde entonces, los arqueólogos e historiadores del museo están estudiándola exhaustivamente, aunque no han averiguado gran cosa. Lo único novedoso es una hipótesis, la cual dice que podría ser una Joya Alma, pero que no contiene un alma de Latios ya. Por ello han decidido exhibirla, y si no es una Joya Alma "caducada" bien podría ser una antigua pieza artesanal –.

- Interesante… – susurró Dyfir, volviendo a posar su mirada en la esfera con un brillo que reflejaba fascinación – Una Joya Alma… Me parece muy bonita, y si es así cuando ya dejó de funcionar imagino que una Joya Alma viva debe ser hermosa… ¿Tú qué dices, Shade? – preguntó dirigiéndose a su Sneasel, quien le respondió con un tono de voz lleno de duda - ¿Qué más hay? – preguntó con avidez, acercándose al anciano.

- ¡Cierto, cierto! Vayamos a la segunda planta para mostrarte los vitrales y cuadros. Todo lo que tenemos allá arriba muestra una representación imaginaria de los distintos pasajes de la historia de Altomare y la leyenda de Latios y Latias ¡Les van a encantar! – vociferó el ancianito indicándoles el camino a las escaleras.

Apenas se alejaron de la esfera la puerta del Museo se abrió con cuidado, dejando que el pokémon blanco ingresara al recinto. El pokémon echó una rápida ojeada con la mirada y su atención fue llamada por la esfera negra, tanto que le hizo caminar con premura hacia el objeto. Se elevó hasta quedar a su altura, ya que era más pequeño que el pilar de exhibición, y se dispuso a observarlo detenidamente.

El Sneasel de Dyfir se percató al instante de la presencia de aquel pokémon, se había volteado rápidamente mientras les advertía a su entrenadora con un gruñido de aquel extraño visitante, alertando tanto a su ama como al viejito.

- ¿Qué sucede, Shade? – preguntó Dyfir, volteando a la par del anciano ante el llamado del pokémon.

Al toparse con la mirada al pokémon blanco, ambos lo observaron con mucha curiosidad y asombro. Y no eran los únicos, unos cuantos curiosos de la plaza habían asomado las cabezas por las puertas del museo, incluso las chicas del segundo piso se habían asomado al escuchar al Sneasel.

A pesar de ser el centro de atención, el pokémon actuaba como si ellos no existieran, más aún cuando tenía toda su atención puesta en aquella esfera, lo que comenzó a crear incógnitas entre los curiosos.

Así estuvieron por muchos segundos que parecieron horas, poniendo a los espectadores más ansiosos a cada segundo que transcurría, hasta que de un momento a otro el pokémon tomó la esfera entre sus manos.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces? – exclamó el anciano acercándose rápidamente al pokémon con una cara crispada de indignación.

Dyfir, observando al viejo encargado, no se movió ni un ápice, observando como si estuviera hipnotizada a aquel pokémon. Solo unos pasos a su espalda la volvieron en sí, volteó y apreció a las chicas que estaban arriba colocarse a cada lado de ella.

Justo entonces, el pokémon fijó sus penetrantes ojos azules en el anciano, quien titubeó ante la ferocidad de aquella mirada, tan apacible y venenosa a la vez.

- Bien… - titubeó el anciano, tragando saliva. Aquel pokémon lo ponía demasiado nervioso, eso era inusual sin dudas – Dame eso… - le pidió con la mayor calma posible, extendiendo su mano con lentitud. El pokémon echó un rápido vistazo a la mano del hombre para luego volver a concentrarse en los ojos del anciano, observándolos con desdén y una clara negación brillando en sus ojos – Por favor… ¿Me podrías devolver esa esfera? – le preguntó lo más cordialmente posible, suplicando por lo bajo.

El anciano no desistió, le pidió de las mil y un maneras al pokémon que le devolviera el objeto. Mientras el tiempo y los pedidos pasaban, el viejo no había obtenido más que miradas del pokémon, las cuales le indicaban claramente la respuesta a cada una de sus súplicas, aunque al cabo de un rato había logrado una negación con la cabeza después de tanto adivinar respuesta viéndole a los ojos.

- ¿Acaso estás entendiendo lo que te digo? – preguntó el anciano exasperadamente al borde del colapso, comenzando a pensar que probablemente aquel pokémon no entendía la lengua humana, pero el pokémon asintió con la cabeza – Y entonces… ¡¿POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME DEVUELVES LA ESFERA? – gritó perdiendo la paciencia finalmente.

El pobre hombre había decidido tirar la cordura por la borda, se abalanzó sobre el pokémon intentando atraparlo, pero la criatura se escabulló entre sus manos, evadiéndolo con una gran facilidad. Rápidamente, el pokémon hizo una pirueta simple en el aire que lo dejó detrás del anciano y le dio un ligero empujón. El anciano cayó de bruces al suelo y el pokémon voló sin chistar hasta la salida.

Las personas reunidas en la puerta ahogaron un grito de emoción cuando el pokémon se les acercó. La criatura se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, volteó y vio al anciano reincorporarse justo cuando Dyfir, acompañada de las otras dos muchachas, se le acercaban al hombre bigotudo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Los cuatro posaron sus ojos sobre el pokémon, quien les devolvió la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona y desapareció por las puertas del Museo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…? – exclamó el anciano, rabioso ante la desfachatez del pokémon.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el anciano, las dos chicas, Dyfir y su Sneasel corrieron a las puertas. Después de abrirse paso entre los fisgones que tomaban fotos con sus cámaras y celulares, al llegar a la plaza, se percataron de que el pokémon se había alejado más de lo que pensaban, era más veloz de lo que pudieran imaginar.

- Necesitamos velocidad – dijo la chica del gorro blanco repentinamente, mirando a su compañera – ¡Latias…! – exclamó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su amiga.

Dyfir comenzó a preguntar el por qué le habían puesto el nombre de un pokémon a aquella chica, pero casi sufrió de un paro cardiaco al ver que la aludida se desvanecía rodeada de luz antes sus ojos, adquiriendo la forma de un Latias… o eso supuso Dyfir, ya que jamás había visto uno real.

La multitud que tenían a su alrededor se agitó emocionada, desquiciándose por completo en gritos de emoción, ver dos pokémon raros y con aspecto tan genial (para algunos) era toda una proeza, algo digno por lo que alardear.

Latias lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su alrededor, pero la chica del gorro omitió por completo a su público y se montó sobre el lomo de Latias con una destreza que indicaba que había hecho eso antes.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que alcanzar a ese pequeño ladrón! – exclamó vigorosamente, señalando el horizonte con el índice.

Latias emitió un agudo y melodioso sonido, indicando que aceptaba las órdenes. El pokémon rojo salió disparado a una tremenda velocidad, en la dirección que había tomado el pokémon blanco.

- ¡Bianca! ¡Espera! ¡Niña atorada! – gritó el anciano, corriendo detrás de Latias, queriendo alcanzarlas - ¡También estoy metido en este embrollo! ¡Si no regreso esa cosa a su sitio estoy despedido! – gritó con sus últimas fuerza. Ya era un vano intento alcanzarlas, se había alejado demasiado y lo que le quedaba al anciano era intentar recuperar su aliento más bien – Estoy demasiado viejo para estos trotes… -.

- ¡Bianca, espera! ¡Niña atorada! ¡También estoy metido en esto! ¡Si no regreso esa cosa a su sitio estoy despedido! – gritaba el anciano mientras intentaba alcanzarla. Pero era inútil, ya se habían alejado demasiado, así que se detuvo exhausto para intentar recuperar el aliento – Ya yo no estoy para estos trotes… -.

- Suba – le ordenó una voz a sus espaldas.

El anciano volteó y se topó con el rostro de un Dragonite, que lo miraba con curiosidad, logrando que el anciano se echara unos cuantos pasos atrás de la sorpresa. Sobre el lomo del dragón estaba Dyfir, acompañada de su Sneasel, ofreciéndole una mano al anciano. El viejo tragó saliva mientras agarraba fuerzas para superar el temor, finalmente aceptó el ofrecimiento de la entrenadora y ésta le ayudó a montarse en el Dragonite. El pokémon dragón agitó sus alas con impaciencia cuando el anciano terminaba de acomodarse y agarrarse lo más posible al pokémon.

- Tranquila… - le susurró Dyfir al Dragonite, entonces se dirigió al hombre – Sujétese fuerte, tenemos que alcanzar a ese trío a como dé lugar, ¿no? Bien Dartiniant, necesito que vueles a la máxima velocidad posible… - agregó, dirigiéndose a su Dragonite – Así que… ¡Adelante! – exclamó con vigor.

El Dragonite rugió con fuerza y en un batir de alas bastante enérgico emprendió el vuelo. Gracias a la innata velocidad de los Dragonite, lograron alcanzar a Bianca y Latias en cuestión de un minuto. Así comenzó la persecución de aquel misterioso pokémon, el cual había robado un objeto sin motivo aparente alguno…

* * *

Para ver _Artwork_ del Fanfiction visita mi galería de deviantART: .com/

Blog: .com/


	3. A la luz de la luna

**2**

**A la luz de la Luna**

El veloz pokémon volaba con gran destreza y agilidad entre las edificaciones de Altomare, maniobrando entre ellos como si no fuera gran problema. Era algo increíble, pero eso desesperaba a sus perseguidores a quienes les costaba darle alcance entre tanto esquivar edificaciones, al menos eran lo suficientemente rápidos para no perderlo de vista.

- ¡Será mejor que devuelvas eso! –gritó Bianca con rabia.

Como respuesta a aquella orden, el pokémon se detuvo en seco y se dio la vuelta, a la vez que disparaba un rayo multicolor, el cual Dyfir identificó como un Psicorrayo.

- ¡Maldición…! – exclamó Bianca anonadada - ¡Esquiven! – ordenó rápidamente.

Latias pudo esquivarlo con mucha facilidad dando una vuelta sobre sí misma, El Dragonite de Dyfir también logró superar el inconveniente a pesar de que los había tomado más por sorpresa que a Bianca. Todos volvieron a enfocarse en el pokémon y se percataron de que había proseguido con su escape, aparentemente su verdadera intención no era acertarles sino distraerlos para ganar tiempo.

- ¡Acelera, Dartiniant! – ordenó Dyfir con fervor.

El Dragonite rugió con brío y agitó con más avidez sus alas, rebasaron a Latias y a Bianca que apenas comenzaban a recobrar la velocidad perdida. Volvieron a tener al pokémon en la mira y Bianca recuperó su ritmo en muy poco tiempo.

- Ve por otro lado. Tratemos de acorralarlo, si seguimos persiguiéndolo así jamás lo atraparemos – le dijo Dyfir a Bianca, quien asintió y le indicó a Latias otro camino - ¡Ambos! ¡Rayo de Hielo! – ordenó.

Shade se colocó al frente y en posición como pudo, y tanto él como el Dragonite liberaron unos rayos azulados e irregulares. El pokémon blanco volteó y logró esquivar los ataques con facilidad, sonrió burlonamente ganándose un ceño fruncido de Dyfir, entonces volvió a disparar otro Psicorrayo.

- ¡Esquiva! – exclamó Dyfir al notar que aquel ataque si tenía todas las intenciones de dar en el blanco.

Dartiniant consiguió evadir el ataque con una hábil maniobra, pero casi logró que sus jinetes se cayeran así que tuvo que aminorar un poco la velocidad para que se aseguraran de nuevo sobre su lomo.

- ¡No lo dejemos escapar! ¡Vamos! – exclamó Dyfir con ánimo y Dartiniant retomó la marcha.

Más adelante un hombre intentaba acomodar el motor de su lancha, pero por su rostro lleno de preocupación y frustración se podía adivinar que no le estaba yendo muy bien, aunque siguió intentando usando un método algo… rudimentario.

El pokémon blanco se acercaba en dirección al hombre, ya Dyfir estaba muy lejos y solo le faltaba muy poco para perder a la entrenadora.

Pero en una de esas esquinas, aparecieron Latias y Bianca y solo por muy poco no pudieron embestir al pokémon blanco, éste recuperó el equilibrio y comenzó a brillar tenuemente con un tono violeta. Latias también adquirió ese brillo violeta y de un momento a otro comenzó a quejarse y retorcerse con una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué sucede Latias? – le preguntó Bianca preocupada - ¡Ya déjala! – le gritó con furia al pokémon.

El pokémon blanco al parecer estaba usando Psíquico sobre Latias y no tenía intensiones de cesar hasta que su víctima cayera inconsciente. Pero de repente, el Sneasel de Dyfir apareció frente al pokémon blanco, quien de la sorpresa liberó a Latias y por muy poco esquivó el Puño Hielo que Shade le tenía preparado.

El pokémon blanco no perdió el tiempo y volvió a reanudar su escape y Shade lo persiguió, seguido de Latias y Bianca, a quienes se le unieron el grupo de Dyfir casi al instante.

En ese momento el hombre de la lancha se percató del alboroto y reaccionó sorprendido al ver como se le acercaban todos esos pokémon, esa reacción provocó que hiciera algo errado.

El motor de la lancha comenzó a echar chispas y el hombre asustado se bajó de la lancha justo antes de que el aparato hiciese cortocircuito y comenzará a liberar mucho humo. Desesperado, liberó un grito y corrió en busca de un balde, pues la lancha se había prendido en llamas.

El pokémon blanco no tenía puesto los ojos en el camino hasta que el hombre hubo gritado, cuando se percató de la pantalla de humo que cubría toda la calle ya había ingresado en ella.

- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Bianca mientras Latias se detenía, el humo le molestó y comenzó a toser.

- Aún no lo demos por perdido –dijo Dyfir, deteniéndose al lado de Bianca – Rodea el humo y trata de alcanzarlo del otro lado -.

Apenas hubo terminado de decir esto escucharon el salpicar del agua. Todos miraron hacia abajo y pudieron observar como el pokémon blanco estaba siendo arrastrado por la corriente, probablemente inconsciente.

El grupo intercambió unas rápidas pero confusas miradas y descendieron inmediatamente. Dyfir, Shade, Bianca y el anciano se bajaron de los pokémon, así Latias y Dartiniant pudieron sumergirse en las aguas del canal para ayudar al pokémon. Los tres humanos y el Sneasel vigilaron la acción siguiendo a sus pokémon desde la orilla.

Dartiniant se encargó de rescatar al pokémon y cuando logró capturarlo salió del agua, aunque con ciertas dificultades por no ser su elemento. Dyfir se acercó a su Dragonite, el cual dejó al pokémon en brazos de su entrenadora y extendió rápidamente sus alas para que se secaran. En eso, Shade se les unió y Dyfir les dirigió una sonrisa a sus pokémon.

- Buen trabajo – les dijo.

Latias por su parte había recuperado la esfera negra antes de que la arrastrara la corriente, a diferencia de Dartiniant no le costó tanto trabajo realizar su parte y con alegría le extendió la esfera al anciano.

- Hiciste un buen trabajo Latias – dijo Bianca acariciando a su amiga, quien restregó su rostro contra el de la humana y murmuraba contenta.

- Creo que hay que llevar a este pokémon con la Enfermera Joy – dijo Dyfir acercándose a Bianca y al anciano.

- Después de lo que hizo no deberíamos – argumentó Bianca con aspereza.

- A pesar de lo sucedido sigue siendo una criatura, Bianca – dijo el anciano, dirigiéndole una reprobatoria mirada a la chica – Tienes razón Dyfir, vayamos, mientras más pronto mejor -.

Ya había anochecido y la Luna Llena brillaba en todo su esplendor en el oscuro firmamento. Dyfir, Bianca, Latias (que de nuevo tenía forma humana) y el ancianito se encontraban en el Centro Pokémon. Todos se hallaban sentados alrededor de una camilla en la cual yacía el pokémon blanco.

Por alguna extraña razón, habían decidido quedarse hasta que el pokémon recuperara el conocimiento, ó al menos hasta que la enfermera les aclarara qué le había ocurrido a la pobre criatura.

Sin hacerse esperar mucho, la enfermera Joy entró en la habitación seguida por una Chansey y todos se levantaron para recibirla y escuchar el diagnóstico.

- Enfermera Joy, ¿qué le ocurrió a esté pokémon? – preguntó Dyfir rápidamente.

- Pues…- balbuceó Joy mientras revisaba unos papeles que tenía dentro de una carpeta – Al parecer se intoxicó – dijo mirándolos.

- ¿Se intoxicó? – repitieron todos al unísono, bastante extrañados.

- Sí, es algo muy extraño tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió – dijo Joy con serenidad – Además, su estado no es muy favorable. Le hago el tratamiento común en estos casos y no le está surtiendo efecto. Sus signos vitales son muy débiles a cada nuevo chequeo que le hacemos y si no mejora su cuadro médico para mañana, este pokémon podría morir – agregó con tristeza mientras observaba el aparato que indicaba el pulso.

Su Chansey acompañó la explicación de su maestra con un ligero y triste susurro, demostrándoles a los presentes la gravedad del asunto.

- _¿Tan grave fue lo que le sucedió?_ – pensó Dyfir, sintiéndose un poco responsable por lo que le había sucedido a aquel pokémon.

- Me pregunto por qué querría esta esfera – susurró Bianca, observando la esfera color negro que tenía en sus manos y sin hacer mucho caso a la enfermera.

- No lo sé, pero es muy extraño – dijo el ancianito mientras se acercaba a Bianca para también observar la esfera.

Dyfir permanecía en silencio, observando el aparato con algo de preocupación. De repente, las débiles ondas se alborotaron en el monitor. El pokémon blanco despertó de sopetón y se levantó de la camilla, arrancándose las agujas de la medicina que le estaban suministrando y haciéndose daños en los lugares en que estaban incrustadas aquellas agujas. Todos se sobresaltaron, lo que el pokémon aprovechó para arrebatarle la esfera de las manos a Bianca.

- ¡No! ¡Dame eso! – gritó Bianca, tratando de recuperarla.

El pokémon alcanzó evadir las garras de Bianca y se encaminó rápidamente a la ventana, pero le fallaron sus fuerzas y lo único que consiguió hacer fue lanzar la esfera con la poca fuerza que le quedaba por la ventana que estaba abierta.

- ¡No! – gritaron todos y corrieron hasta la ventana donde yacía el débil pokémon, buscando por alguna razón sin sentido recuperar y mantener a salvo la esfera.

Cuando se asomaron se percataron de que la esfera estaba suspendida en el aire. Anonadados, se dieron cuenta de que el esferoide ya no era liso, en toda su superficie se habían dibujado unas extrañas runas que brillaban, y en su centro tenía una estrella de doce puntas con un símbolo extraño en su eje. Nadie sabía que ocurría, cuando de repente la esfera empezó a deformarse y tornarse mucho más grande, sin adquirir una forma definida.

Por fin al poco tiempo, cuando la masa deforme que había sido la esfera tomó una figura definida, permitió mostrarle a los presentes a un pokémon levitando.

Su parecido con el pokémon ladrón era increíble, pero en vez de blanco su cuerpo era negro, sus ojos tenían un bonito tono violeta pálido, algunas zonas de su cuerpo poseían el mismo color de sus ojos y en su frente tenía incrustada una joya violeta pálido en forma de luna creciente.

Todos, sin excepción alguna estaban boquiabiertos de la sorpresa, algunos de conmoción, eran incapaces de poder pronunciar alguna palabra por la estupefacción que traía la aparición de aquel extraño segundo pokémon.

El pokémon negro los contempló extrañado por unos segundos y les sonrió mientras se les acercaba con cuidado. Los presentes rápidamente se alejaron de la ventana y el pokémon atravesó el marco, entrando en la habitación. A pesar de haber entrado, el pokémon no realizó sonido alguno, solo se limitó a curiosear con la mirada su rededor, aunque no reparó en el pokémon desmayado que tenía detrás suyo.

- ¡Hola! – saludó el pokémon repentinamente.

Su voz tenía un tono masculino, bastante versátil y cálido, aunque con un toque picarón. Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron aún más por el hecho de que el pokémon pudiese hablar.

– Me llamo Moonghost, es un placer – agregó el pokémon negro agitando la mano, en su rostro tenía dibujada una afable sonrisa…

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Pudiste…? ¿Saliste…? ¿Apareciste…? – tartamudeó el anciano, todavía sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

- ¿Ah? – soltó Moonghost confundido, al parecer no lograba comprender lo que el anciano intentaba expresarle. Luego dirigió sus ojos violetas hacia la ventana y se iluminaron, al parecer, con entendimiento - ¡Ahhh! ¡Claro! Usted está intentando preguntarme: "¿Cómo es posible que haya salido de esa esfera negra?"… ¿No es así? – preguntó.

Todos asintieron rápidamente, ansiosos de saber qué hacía ese pokémon en esa esfera. Moonghost rió discretamente y prosiguió:

– Eso es bastante sencillo. La esfera tenía que ser expuesta a la luz de la luna llena y… ¡Listo! Moonghost su servidor quedaba libre – explicó con sencillez. Al parecer el pokémon creía que con algo así resolvería todas las inquietudes de los desconocidos que tenía al frente.

- ¿Pero qué hacías en esa esfera? – insistió Bianca con algo de impaciencia.

- Solo estaba durmiendo. Es una larga historia, el asunto es que debía esperar a que sucediera algo importante y que Eve viniera a despertarme y… - dijo Moonghost, pero se detuvo en seco repentinamente – Hablando de Eve… ¿Ella dónde estará? – se preguntó pensativo.

Se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos en silencio y luego se puso a barrer la habitación con la mirada, buscando algo con bastante ansiedad. Luego de no encontrar nada, se resolvió por voltear y ahí fue cuando su mirada dio con el pokémon inconsciente que estaba tirado al pie de la ventana.

- ¡Ay, Santa Madre! – exclamó Moonghost alarmado. Se acercó rápidamente al pokémon y se posó en el suelo, recogió al pobre y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos - ¡¿Eve, qué te ocurrió? – preguntó exasperado al pokémon blanco, al no recibir respuesta se desesperó y comenzó a zarandear al pobre inconsciente con mucha efusividad - ¡Eve, respóndeme! – lloriqueó.

- ¡Espera! ¡No lo trates así! – exclamó la enfermera Joy angustiada mientras se acercaba a ambos pokémon – Tiene una intoxicación… Su estado es crítico… Lo estamos tratando… – tartamudeó nerviosa, intentando explicarle a Moonghost a la par que sus ojos seguían de un lado al otro a su paciente. Su Chansey la acompañó afirmando con sonidos y gestos.

- ¿Cómo que se intoxicó? ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó Moonghost exasperado, dejando de zarandear al pokémon.

- Es que… No estamos muy seguros de lo que sucedió en realidad – le respondió Dyfir algo acongojada – Un señor estaba reparando una lancha y no sabemos qué hizo, pero el motor estalló y eso produjo humo. Ese humo los traspasó… ehm… Eve… y a los segundos escuchamos como caía al agua, la trajimos aquí y la enfermera nos acababa de decir que se había intoxicado. No sucedió más nada, solo que apareciste –.

- Así es – asintió Joy – He estado implantándole una serie de medicamentos y realizando el tratamiento reglamentario para este tipo de casos, lo normal… -.

- ¿Tratamiento? – preguntó Moonghost con curiosidad, interrumpiendo a la enfermera en su reporte.

- Si. Le damos los medicamentos necesarios según el tratamiento estándar - explicó la enfermera – Pero… -.

- ¿Qué clase de medicamentos? –preguntó Moonghost de sopetón, interrumpiendo nuevamente a la enfermera.

Moonghost soltó sin ningún cuidado a Eve, dejando que cayera de una manera bastante graciosa al suelo y se dirigió a la camilla donde reposaba hacía unos instantes el pokémon blanco. Moonghost le echó una minuciosa ojeada a la bolsita de suero y a los frasquitos de medicamentos que reposaban sobre una mesita de noche y con los ojos abiertos como platos se volteó a mirarlos

- ¡¿Ustedes están locos? – preguntó Moonghost conmocionado - ¡Esto es dañino para Eve! ¡En vez de ayudarla la enferma más! – agregó exasperado - ¡Ustedes querían matar a mi hermanita! – lloriqueó exasperado.

- ¡No! ¡Esa no es la intención! – exclamó la enfermera Joy bastante alarmada – No lo sabía… En serio… - balbuceó en defensa - Por eso es que tenía los signos tan bajos… – susurró para sí, bastante agitada.

- _"¿Es un ella?"_ – se preguntó Latias, parpadeando repetidas veces.

- Bueno… No importa, lo único que toca es esperar. Si fue capaz de levantarse para despertarme debe de estar bien, solo hay que dejarla descansar – dijo Moonghost con tranquilidad.

- Oye, no termino de entender qué hacías dentro de esa esfera, tampoco me has aclarado qué eres – dijo Bianca cruzándose de brazos y observando a Moonghost perspicazmente, se notaba su impaciencia.

Moonghost cambió la relajada expresión que había adquirido su rostro y observó a Bianca de una manera sumamente antipática y odiosa.

– Niña… Comienzas a caerme gordo – declaró Moonghost secamente – Y obviamente soy un pokémon, ¡doh! – agregó con un tono de voz bastante chistoso.

- ¿Y a mí qué me importa si te agrado o no? Y ya sabía que eras un pokémon… – espetó Bianca con acidez.

- ¿Entonces para qué preguntas? – bufó Moonghost.

- ¡Solo contéstame de una vez por todas! – exclamó Bianca frustrada, agitando sus brazos rápidamente en un ademán de querer sacarle a la fuerza las palabras al pokémon.

- Bianca por favor, tranquilízate – dijo el ancianito con un hilo de voz. Se acercó a Bianca con premura y la sujetó fuertemente, pues la chica tenía en mente caerle a golpes a Moonghost. Cuando se aseguró que Bianca no se le escaparía de las manos dijo: - ¿Podrías, por favor, contarnos qué hacías ahí? No importa que sea una larga historia – agregó, prediciendo que Moonghost le replicaría.

- Está bien… Aunque se me hace extraño que no sepan nada… – dijo Moonghost resignado y lanzándoles una mirada dubitativa – Entonces comienzo... – dijo y se detuvo para carraspear – Siendo lo que son, deben conocer a Gea, la creadora de todo lo que existe exclusivamente en la Tierra; eso incluye a humanos y pokémon, a los cuales cuida con esmero al considerarlos sus hijos y por ellos los proveyó de todo lo necesario para tener una vida plena y feliz.

Pero ella entendía a la perfección que aunque les ofreciera lo necesario, buscaríamos mayor comodidad y mejores condiciones para existir, no importaba si la destruíamos. Eso sería un proceso bastante lento, pero ella sabe que su final es algo inminente. A pesar de la seguridad en ello, sintió que la principal amenaza recaería en los humanos, puesto que no están tan apegados a la naturaleza como los pokémon y además comenzaron a evolucionar, adquiriendo una inteligencia colosal. Se anticipó la sobrepoblación humana y con el pasar del tiempo su increíble creatividad, estrechamente vinculada a su modo de pensar, conllevaría a la inconsciencia.

Claro, no todo se ve tan mal, Gea piensa que la inteligencia humana es buena, pero el raciocinio traería la avaricia y el desapego al verdadero origen. Debido a ello, decidió que no se dejaría corroer tan fácil e ideó sus propios métodos de resguardo, el cual materializó en guardianes que simbolizarían lo que considera es esencial para la armonía en su mundo… - en eso hizo una pausa y dejó escapar una risilla – Todos somos medio raritos, a otros nos faltan unos cuantos tornillos y tenemos unos cambios emocionales peores que los de un adolescente deprimido… pero eso no viene al cuento – agregó riendo – Volviendo al tema… De Gea nacimos doce guardianes y nos sumergió en un profundo sueño, encerrándonos en objetos o en algún lugar remoto, por eso yo estaba en esa esfera tomando la siesta. Los guardianes solo podemos ser liberados por una "llave" que es mi hermanita Eve, pero a su vez es una guardiana.

Pero más allá de ser la llave o una guardiana de Gea, mi hermana tiene la misión especial de salvarnos a todos, humanos y pokémon por igual. Y si les confieso algo, a todos los detesta, no son muy de su aprecio – dijo suspirando – Su prioridad es localizarnos, encontrarnos y despertarnos a cada uno de los doces – esas fueron sus últimas palabras por un largo rato, sumiendo a la habitación en un silencio total.

- Esto es muy extraño – comentó Dyfir rompiendo el silencio, el relato del pokémon le llamaba mucho la atención – ¿No podían despertarse todos a la vez? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Esa es la parte interesante – dijo Moonghost con una sonrisa misteriosa – Eve es la única capaz de resolver los enigmas que nos mantienen dormidos y de borrar los sellos que nos atrapan. Esos sellos están ahí para evitar que cualquiera pueda liberarnos. Lo que nos concierne no es eso, sino que de tenemos en nuestra contra a unas malvadas criaturas que tratarán de impedir a toda costa que cumplamos con éxito nuestra tarea. Insisto, ¿por qué no saben nada de esto? – preguntó extrañado y posando su mirada en cada uno por un rato.

- ¿Cómo pueden ponerles más obstáculos? – preguntó el anciano, haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta de Moonghost – Es suficiente lidiar con las personas, y lo digo con fundamento, ser encargado de museo no es fácil y también he sido testigo de lo descorazonado que puede ser el hombre. Pero si… Gea… quiere evitar ser destruida, ¿por qué existiría algo que la destruya si ella es la creadora de todo? -.

- Diste con el Talón de Aquiles de Gea, viejito – dijo Moonghost con un aire misterioso que despertó demasiada curiosidad en sus oyentes – "Mamá" tiene ciertas reglas que seguir también y entre todos los que existen el más importante es el del Balance, todo pro tiene su contra y de eso se rigen la mayoría de las cosas: bien y mal, mujer y hombre, luz y oscuridad… Bla-bla-blá – dijo bostezando, como si eso le aburriera.

- Me parece entender… Creó esos obstáculos por obligación, pues si no lo hacía surgiría un desbalance que alteraría el orden de las cosas como las conocemos y eso conllevaría al caos – dijo Dyfir firmemente.

- Exactamente… – asintió Moonghost, pero se detuvo en seco y miró a Dyfir anonadado – Bueno, llevas media hora haciéndome preguntas de cosas que deberías saber y ahora me vienes con una respuesta, ¿cómo es esto? – preguntó con desconfianza.

- Supuse que lo sabía, en todas las historias que me contaron de pequeña siempre existe algo que si no estuviese ahí conllevaría al caos del mundo, pensé que esta historia no sería la excepción - dijo Dyfir monótonamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

- A todas estas, ¿de qué clase de destrucción estamos hablando? – preguntó el anciano.

- Si mi masa gris no está totalmente atrofiada, tengo entendido que ustedes lo ven como degradación del ambiente – contestó Moonghost despacio y algo inseguro de sus palabras.

- ¿Ustedes luchan en contra de la contaminación? – preguntó Bianca con un tono irónico en su voz – Entonces he de desearles una gran suerte. Si nadie ha podido controlarla un pokémon no lo hará. Además, ¿qué tienen que ver esos "seres malvados"? – preguntó riéndose.

- Vaya que pareces de comprensión lenta, además de odiosa y cerrada, por personas como tú es que el mundo está de cabeza – dijo Moonghost frívolamente – Para que te enteres, la contaminación de la que tanto te burlas destruye a la Tierra lentamente y si eso sucede siguen ustedes. El deterioro de cualquier factor altera todo y aquellos "seres malvados" que mencionas con tanta ligereza tienen el poder de hacer lo que se les venga en gana con el Sr. Factor, ellos están ahí para que todo sea más rápido y no haya esperanza. El final les caería encima como si les soltasen un Walrein súper desarrollado… y sin anestesia… - agregó dramáticamente.

- Ya que lo mencionas de esa forma, jamás comentaste nada muy claro sobre los malos de este cuento – espetó Bianca groseramente.

- Después de toda esta charla tengo solo una duda… - dijo la enfermera con delicadeza – Tú has mencionado algo sobre evitar que el final llegué más pronto… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó insegura.

- Todo tiene un fin, aunque nosotros evitemos que por ustedes se destruya todo no será para siempre – explicó Moonghost quedamente – Una de las teorías que manejan mis hermanos es la extinción del Sol, pero jamás le presto mucha atención a Flame… - susurró. Al parecer divagando en sus recuerdos.

- Una última pregunta – dijo Dyfir, llamando la atención del pokémon – Dices que a todos los han encerrado en objetos o en algún lugar. ¿Qué clase de lugares pueden ser? –

- No sé en qué, tampoco en dónde, nos durmieron por separado. Pero solo podemos ser liberados con métodos muy especiales, como en mi caso que la esfera debía reflejar la luz de la luna llena, pero ninguno es igual. Sin esos acertijos y los sellos nos despertaría cualquiera, y aunque lo mío resultaba sencillo y sin ciencia la idea es que la única que pudiera fuera Eve -.

- Eso nos quedó claro desde hace mucho rato, cuando hablaste sobre sellos – murmuró Bianca con un toque de amargura.

- Bueno… ¿Qué más necesitan saber? – preguntó Moonghost, sonriéndoles con alegría.

- Ya has hablado demasiado... – dijo una hermosa voz femenina a espaldas de Moonghost, sonaba con firmeza pero débil a la vez – Además… no son lo que crees… -.

Todos miraron rápidamente hacia la ventana, de donde sentían que provenía la voz, topándose con Eve reincorporándose con lentitud y taladraba con su mirada la espalda de Moonghost.

Él se dio la vuelta con una lentitud que parecía robótica, lucía algo asustado y trataba de todas las maneras de mantener su alegre sonrisa, fallando y luciendo como si estuviese constipado.

- Hola, hermanita… - balbuceó nerviosamente…


	4. El relato de un fantasma

**3**

**El relato de un fantasma**

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Pudiste…? ¿Saliste…? ¿Apareciste…? – tartamudeó el anciano, todavía sin poder creer lo que sucedía.

- ¿Ah? – soltó Moonghost confundido, al parecer no lograba comprender lo que el anciano intentaba expresarle. Luego dirigió sus ojos violetas hacia la ventana y se iluminaron, al parecer, con entendimiento - ¡Ahhh! ¡Claro! Usted está intentando preguntarme: "¿Cómo es posible que haya salido de esa esfera negra?"… ¿No es así? – preguntó.

Todos asintieron rápidamente, ansiosos de saber qué hacía ese pokémon en esa esfera. Moonghost rió discretamente y prosiguió:

– Eso es bastante sencillo. La esfera tenía que ser expuesta a la luz de la luna llena y… ¡Listo! Moonghost su servidor quedaba libre – explicó con sencillez. Al parecer el pokémon creía que con algo así resolvería todas las inquietudes de los desconocidos que tenía al frente.

- ¿Pero qué hacías en esa esfera? – insistió Bianca con algo de impaciencia.

- Solo estaba durmiendo. Es una larga historia, el asunto es que debía esperar a que sucediera algo importante y que Eve viniera a despertarme y… - dijo Moonghost, pero se detuvo en seco repentinamente – Hablando de Eve… ¿Ella dónde estará? – se preguntó pensativo.

Se mantuvo unos cuantos segundos en silencio y luego se puso a barrer la habitación con la mirada, buscando algo con bastante ansiedad. Luego de no encontrar nada, se resolvió por voltear y ahí fue cuando su mirada dio con el pokémon inconsciente que estaba tirado al pie de la ventana.

- ¡Ay, Santa Madre! – exclamó Moonghost alarmado. Se acercó rápidamente al pokémon y se posó en el suelo, recogió al pobre y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos - ¡¿Eve, qué te ocurrió? – preguntó exasperado al pokémon blanco, al no recibir respuesta se desesperó y comenzó a zarandear al pobre inconsciente con mucha efusividad - ¡Eve, respóndeme! – lloriqueó.

- ¡Espera! ¡No lo trates así! – exclamó la enfermera Joy angustiada mientras se acercaba a ambos pokémon – Tiene una intoxicación… Su estado es crítico… Lo estamos tratando… – tartamudeó nerviosa, intentando explicarle a Moonghost a la par que sus ojos seguían de un lado al otro a su paciente. Su Chansey la acompañó afirmando con sonidos y gestos.

- ¿Cómo que se intoxicó? ¿Qué le sucedió? – preguntó Moonghost exasperado, dejando de zarandear al pokémon.

- Es que… No estamos muy seguros de lo que sucedió en realidad – le respondió Dyfir algo acongojada – Un señor estaba reparando una lancha y no sabemos qué hizo, pero el motor estalló y eso produjo humo. Ese humo los traspasó… ehm… Eve… y a los segundos escuchamos como caía al agua, la trajimos aquí y la enfermera nos acababa de decir que se había intoxicado. No sucedió más nada, solo que apareciste –.

- Así es – asintió Joy – He estado implantándole una serie de medicamentos y realizando el tratamiento reglamentario para este tipo de casos, lo normal… -.

- ¿Tratamiento? – preguntó Moonghost con curiosidad, interrumpiendo a la enfermera en su reporte.

- Si. Le damos los medicamentos necesarios según el tratamiento estándar - explicó la enfermera – Pero… -.

- ¿Qué clase de medicamentos? –preguntó Moonghost de sopetón, interrumpiendo nuevamente a la enfermera.

Moonghost soltó sin ningún cuidado a Eve, dejando que cayera de una manera bastante graciosa al suelo y se dirigió a la camilla donde reposaba hacía unos instantes el pokémon blanco. Moonghost le echó una minuciosa ojeada a la bolsita de suero y a los frasquitos de medicamentos que reposaban sobre una mesita de noche y con los ojos abiertos como platos se volteó a mirarlos

- ¡¿Ustedes están locos? – preguntó Moonghost conmocionado - ¡Esto es dañino para Eve! ¡En vez de ayudarla la enferma más! – agregó exasperado - ¡Ustedes querían matar a mi hermanita! – lloriqueó exasperado.

- ¡No! ¡Esa no es la intención! – exclamó la enfermera Joy bastante alarmada – No lo sabía… En serio… - balbuceó en defensa - Por eso es que tenía los signos tan bajos… – susurró para sí, bastante agitada.

- _"¿Es un ella?"_ – se preguntó Latias, parpadeando repetidas veces.

- Bueno… No importa, lo único que toca es esperar. Si fue capaz de levantarse para despertarme debe de estar bien, solo hay que dejarla descansar – dijo Moonghost con tranquilidad.

- Oye, no termino de entender qué hacías dentro de esa esfera, tampoco me has aclarado qué eres – dijo Bianca cruzándose de brazos y observando a Moonghost perspicazmente, se notaba su impaciencia.

Moonghost cambió la relajada expresión que había adquirido su rostro y observó a Bianca de una manera sumamente antipática y odiosa.

– Niña… Comienzas a caerme gordo – declaró Moonghost secamente – Y obviamente soy un pokémon, ¡doh! – agregó con un tono de voz bastante chistoso.

- ¿Y a mí qué me importa si te agrado o no? Y ya sabía que eras un pokémon… – espetó Bianca con acidez.

- ¿Entonces para qué preguntas? – bufó Moonghost.

- ¡Solo contéstame de una vez por todas! – exclamó Bianca frustrada, agitando sus brazos rápidamente en un ademán de querer sacarle a la fuerza las palabras al pokémon.

- Bianca por favor, tranquilízate – dijo el ancianito con un hilo de voz. Se acercó a Bianca con premura y la sujetó fuertemente, pues la chica tenía en mente caerle a golpes a Moonghost. Cuando se aseguró que Bianca no se le escaparía de las manos dijo: - ¿Podrías, por favor, contarnos qué hacías ahí? No importa que sea una larga historia – agregó, prediciendo que Moonghost le replicaría.

- Está bien… Aunque se me hace extraño que no sepan nada… – dijo Moonghost resignado y lanzándoles una mirada dubitativa – Entonces comienzo... – dijo y se detuvo para carraspear – Siendo lo que son, deben conocer a Gea, la creadora de todo lo que existe exclusivamente en la Tierra; eso incluye a humanos y pokémon, a los cuales cuida con esmero al considerarlos sus hijos y por ellos los proveyó de todo lo necesario para tener una vida plena y feliz.

Pero ella entendía a la perfección que aunque les ofreciera lo necesario, buscaríamos mayor comodidad y mejores condiciones para existir, no importaba si la destruíamos. Eso sería un proceso bastante lento, pero ella sabe que su final es algo inminente. A pesar de la seguridad en ello, sintió que la principal amenaza recaería en los humanos, puesto que no están tan apegados a la naturaleza como los pokémon y además comenzaron a evolucionar, adquiriendo una inteligencia colosal. Se anticipó la sobrepoblación humana y con el pasar del tiempo su increíble creatividad, estrechamente vinculada a su modo de pensar, conllevaría a la inconsciencia.

Claro, no todo se ve tan mal, Gea piensa que la inteligencia humana es buena, pero el raciocinio traería la avaricia y el desapego al verdadero origen. Debido a ello, decidió que no se dejaría corroer tan fácil e ideó sus propios métodos de resguardo, el cual materializó en guardianes que simbolizarían lo que considera es esencial para la armonía en su mundo… - en eso hizo una pausa y dejó escapar una risilla – Todos somos medio raritos, a otros nos faltan unos cuantos tornillos y tenemos unos cambios emocionales peores que los de un adolescente deprimido… pero eso no viene al cuento – agregó riendo – Volviendo al tema… De Gea nacimos doce guardianes y nos sumergió en un profundo sueño, encerrándonos en objetos o en algún lugar remoto, por eso yo estaba en esa esfera tomando la siesta. Los guardianes solo podemos ser liberados por una "llave" que es mi hermanita Eve, pero a su vez es una guardiana.

Pero más allá de ser la llave o una guardiana de Gea, mi hermana tiene la misión especial de salvarnos a todos, humanos y pokémon por igual. Y si les confieso algo, a todos los detesta, no son muy de su aprecio – dijo suspirando – Su prioridad es localizarnos, encontrarnos y despertarnos a cada uno de los doces – esas fueron sus últimas palabras por un largo rato, sumiendo a la habitación en un silencio total.

- Esto es muy extraño – comentó Dyfir rompiendo el silencio, el relato del pokémon le llamaba mucho la atención – ¿No podían despertarse todos a la vez? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Esa es la parte interesante – dijo Moonghost con una sonrisa misteriosa – Eve es la única capaz de resolver los enigmas que nos mantienen dormidos y de borrar los sellos que nos atrapan. Esos sellos están ahí para evitar que cualquiera pueda liberarnos. Lo que nos concierne no es eso, sino que de tenemos en nuestra contra a unas malvadas criaturas que tratarán de impedir a toda costa que cumplamos con éxito nuestra tarea. Insisto, ¿por qué no saben nada de esto? – preguntó extrañado y posando su mirada en cada uno por un rato.

- ¿Cómo pueden ponerles más obstáculos? – preguntó el anciano, haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta de Moonghost – Es suficiente lidiar con las personas, y lo digo con fundamento, ser encargado de museo no es fácil y también he sido testigo de lo descorazonado que puede ser el hombre. Pero si… Gea… quiere evitar ser destruida, ¿por qué existiría algo que la destruya si ella es la creadora de todo? -.

- Diste con el Talón de Aquiles de Gea, viejito – dijo Moonghost con un aire misterioso que despertó demasiada curiosidad en sus oyentes – "Mamá" tiene ciertas reglas que seguir también y entre todos los que existen el más importante es el del Balance, todo pro tiene su contra y de eso se rigen la mayoría de las cosas: bien y mal, mujer y hombre, luz y oscuridad… Bla-bla-blá – dijo bostezando, como si eso le aburriera.

- Me parece entender… Creó esos obstáculos por obligación, pues si no lo hacía surgiría un desbalance que alteraría el orden de las cosas como las conocemos y eso conllevaría al caos – dijo Dyfir firmemente.

- Exactamente… – asintió Moonghost, pero se detuvo en seco y miró a Dyfir anonadado – Bueno, llevas media hora haciéndome preguntas de cosas que deberías saber y ahora me vienes con una respuesta, ¿cómo es esto? – preguntó con desconfianza.

- Supuse que lo sabía, en todas las historias que me contaron de pequeña siempre existe algo que si no estuviese ahí conllevaría al caos del mundo, pensé que esta historia no sería la excepción - dijo Dyfir monótonamente, encogiéndose de hombros.

- A todas estas, ¿de qué clase de destrucción estamos hablando? – preguntó el anciano.

- Si mi masa gris no está totalmente atrofiada, tengo entendido que ustedes lo ven como degradación del ambiente – contestó Moonghost despacio y algo inseguro de sus palabras.

- ¿Ustedes luchan en contra de la contaminación? – preguntó Bianca con un tono irónico en su voz – Entonces he de desearles una gran suerte. Si nadie ha podido controlarla un pokémon no lo hará. Además, ¿qué tienen que ver esos "seres malvados"? – preguntó riéndose.

- Vaya que pareces de comprensión lenta, además de odiosa y cerrada, por personas como tú es que el mundo está de cabeza – dijo Moonghost frívolamente – Para que te enteres, la contaminación de la que tanto te burlas destruye a la Tierra lentamente y si eso sucede siguen ustedes. El deterioro de cualquier factor altera todo y aquellos "seres malvados" que mencionas con tanta ligereza tienen el poder de hacer lo que se les venga en gana con el Sr. Factor, ellos están ahí para que todo sea más rápido y no haya esperanza. El final les caería encima como si les soltasen un Walrein súper desarrollado… y sin anestesia… - agregó dramáticamente.

- Ya que lo mencionas de esa forma, jamás comentaste nada muy claro sobre los malos de este cuento – espetó Bianca groseramente.

- Después de toda esta charla tengo solo una duda… - dijo la enfermera con delicadeza – Tú has mencionado algo sobre evitar que el final llegué más pronto… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó insegura.

- Todo tiene un fin, aunque nosotros evitemos que por ustedes se destruya todo no será para siempre – explicó Moonghost quedamente – Una de las teorías que manejan mis hermanos es la extinción del Sol, pero jamás le presto mucha atención a Flame… - susurró. Al parecer divagando en sus recuerdos.

- Una última pregunta – dijo Dyfir, llamando la atención del pokémon – Dices que a todos los han encerrado en objetos o en algún lugar. ¿Qué clase de lugares pueden ser? –

- No sé en qué, tampoco en dónde, nos durmieron por separado. Pero solo podemos ser liberados con métodos muy especiales, como en mi caso que la esfera debía reflejar la luz de la luna llena, pero ninguno es igual. Sin esos acertijos y los sellos nos despertaría cualquiera, y aunque lo mío resultaba sencillo y sin ciencia la idea es que la única que pudiera fuera Eve -.

- Eso nos quedó claro desde hace mucho rato, cuando hablaste sobre sellos – murmuró Bianca con un toque de amargura.

- Bueno… ¿Qué más necesitan saber? – preguntó Moonghost, sonriéndoles con alegría.

- Ya has hablado demasiado... – dijo una hermosa voz femenina a espaldas de Moonghost, sonaba con firmeza pero débil a la vez – Además… no son lo que crees… -.

Todos miraron rápidamente hacia la ventana, de donde sentían que provenía la voz, topándose con Eve reincorporándose con lentitud y taladraba con su mirada la espalda de Moonghost.

Él se dio la vuelta con una lentitud que parecía robótica, lucía algo asustado y trataba de todas las maneras de mantener su alegre sonrisa, fallando y luciendo como si estuviese constipado.

- Hola, hermanita… - balbuceó nerviosamente…


	5. Sin atajos

**Buenas tardes a todo el mundo. Esta tarde les traigo un capítulo bastante corto... **

**Si les echo el cuento... Este capítulo era mucho más corto aún. Lo publiqué por primera vez en los foros de Centro Pokémon el 5 de junio de 2007 (bastante tiempo, ¿no?) y ni siquiera comenzaba con Dyfir, Eve y Moonghost en en el lugar que están. Ya verán ahora. El caso es que de por si, el "borrador" (creo que debo llamarlo así), aunque publicado en aquel entonces, era muy incompleto y daba un salto bastante brusco, pasándose por alto una conversación que creo deja conocer a ciertos personajes un poco más...**

**Y ya saben, si desean ver Artwork del fanfiction, pueden visitar mi página en deviantART. Mi nombre de usuario es OnixTymime.**

**Agradezco mucho que tomen su molestia en leer mi fanfic. También me encantaría leer sus Reviews con sus opiniones, así podré mejorar y saber qué les ha gustado y qué no. Gracias de antemano.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-4-**

**Sin atajos**

Después de que Moonghost les contara todo lo que recordara y que Eve mejorara, Dyfir decidió acompañarlos en su búsqueda con mucho entusiasmo, Moonghost estaba encantado pero Eve no tanto. Moonghost dejó el cuidado de la esfera a Bianca y le contó que era muy importante que la resguardara como si de su vida se tratase, ya que si caía en manos enemigas lo volverían a encerrar en ella.

En esos instantes, los tres esperaban una lancha que los llevaría al puerto comercial más cercano, para luego tomar un barco que los llevaría a la región Johto. Unas cuantas personas más también esperaban una lancha y todas, sin excepción, observaban a Eve y Moonghost con curiosidad. Dyfir se comenzó a sentir incómoda con esto y tuvo miedo que algún desquiciado intentara llevarse a sus nuevos amigos.

Aunque a Dyfir la intranquilizaba el solo pensar que aparecieran unos traficantes de pokémon, Eve discutía en voz baja con Moonghost.

– No encuentro una explicación lógica para que le hayas dicho a la humana de mal carácter que esa esfera era vital, que si caía en manos del otro bando te volverían a encerrar – murmuraba Eve con severidad – Esa esfera ya no tiene ningún valor, además, para volverte a encerrar tendrían que pasar muchas cosas antes y dudo que fuesen a desperdiciar tiempo y energías en eso -.

– Lo sé, lo sé – musitó Moonghost tratando de aguantar la risa – Es que me cayó mal, entonces quiero que se estrese un poco -.

– Que inmaduro eres – espetó Eve con hostilidad.

– Ya relájate – le pidió Moonghost con una actitud bastante fresca.

– ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? No conforme con que le hayas hecho eso a esa humana, también me convenciste de que permitiera que nos acompañara esta otra – espetó Eve.

– Pero míralo de una manera positiva, no sabemos desenvolvernos en esta era moderna. Además, nos sirve como escudo porque muchos humanos llegaran a la conclusión que somos sus pokémon, así que no intentaran capturarnos – dijo Moonghost con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Oh si! Por supuesto… Con eso tengo entendido que no somos lo suficientemente capaces de evadir simples humanos, y si no podemos con unas cosas que de casualidad pueden correr no podremos contra la materialización del mal – ironizó Eve.

– Si exageras – siseó Moonghost.

– Si relacionas exageración con realismo entonces estás sumergido en un mundo lleno de exageraciones – espetó Eve.

– ¿Por qué mejor no te relajas? Te acomplejas demasiado la vida – dijo Moonghost – Deberías ser más como yo, yo mantengo la calma y vivo en la paz y el amor -.

– Si fuera como tú creo que estaríamos fritos – argumentó Eve – Y otra cosa, si fuese como tú creo que recibiría muchos regaños innecesarios y tendría un mal sentido del humor -.

– ¿Qué insinúas? – preguntó Moonghost ofendido.

– ¿Yo? Oh nada, ¿crees que estoy lanzándote indirectas? – preguntó Eve con un claro tono de ironía.

– Recuerda que soy muy susceptible, no hieras mis sentimientos – musitó Moonghost, sus ojos brillaban mucho por las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar.

– Ya llegó la lancha – avisó Dyfir.

Ambos hermanos dieron un respingo y detuvieron su discusión para observar como la lancha se detenía. A los minutos ya estaban acomodados en sus asientos, alegres por partir ya. Pasaron otros minutos y partieron al mar abierto, ansiosos por el viaje y por llegar a su destino.

Dyfir sentía un poco de tristeza por haber abandonado Altomare tan pronto, pero se sentía emocionada de emprender una aventura que nada tenía que ver con entrenar pokémon y ganar medallas para entrar en un torneo, sino que consistiría en que su esfuerzo y el de sus pokémon se pondría a prueba. Era algo que esperaba pasara a la posteridad.

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que hubiesen partido de Altomare y el grupo en esos momentos se desplazaba por un camino rural que nacía en Ciudad Pewter y llevaba a Ciudad Viridian.

Dyfir montaba una bicicleta (que había adquirido en Olivine City) y pedaleaba con suma pereza, con una mueca en el rostro que mostraba a todos lo exhausta que estaba. Moonghost por su parte reposaba dentro de la cesta que traía la bicicleta en la parte delantera, Dyfir tuvo que pedir que le colocaran una más grande que la original para que el pokémon estuviese cómodo. Eve en cambio se acomodaba plácidamente en una rejilla que había en la parte de atrás, suficientemente amplia para que se sentase con comodidad.

Había amanecido hacía muy poco, pero Dyfir pedaleaba desde mucho antes del amanecer, pues así podrían llegar a la hora del almuerzo a su destino. Lo que tenía cansada a Dyfir era que en todo el trayecto desde que llegaron a Kanto no había logrado dormir muy bien y eso se había ido acumulando junto con los madrugones que se echaban.

– ¿Por qué teníamos que ir tan lejos? – preguntó Dyfir después de un muy largo rato de silencio, estaba al borde de las lágrimas – Fue una proeza exagerada viajar desde Altomare hasta el puerto en Ciudad Vetrasta, luego desde Ciudad Vetrasta hasta Ciudad Olivine y por último de Olivine a Vermilion. Todo para acabar viajando en bicicleta desde Vermilion hasta Viridian –recitó rápidamente con una voz muy aguda - ¿Eve tú eres un pokémon psíquico? – preguntó repentinamente, volteando a mirar a la aludida.

– Si – respondió Eve fastidiada, sin siquiera mirar a Dyfir.

– ¿Y sabes utilizar "Teletransportación"? – preguntó Dyfir con ansiedad.

– Si – respondió Eve nuevamente.

– Entonces… - musitó Dyfir con la cabeza gacha - ¡¿Por qué no nos teletransportaste directo a Ciudad Viridian? – gritó furiosa.

– Porque nuestro destino verdadero no es Ciudad Viridian, sino el Bosque Viridian – respondió Eve con tranquilidad, no se había inmutado ante la crisis por la que pasaba Dyfir.

– ¡De todas maneras pudiste habernos teletransportado! – gritó Dyfir más molesta aún.

Eve en esa ocasión no le dijo nada y eso exasperó a Dyfir, quien soltó un gruñido de frustración y siguió pedaleando.

– A veces pienso que lo haces a propósito, como si no quisieses que yo los estuviera acompañando – comentó Dyfir cuando hubo recuperado un poco de su calma.

Eve tampoco dijo nada al respecto, así que Dyfir resolvió con no decir más nada, pues si seguía discutiendo terminaría sumamente molesta.

A la media hora de aquel pequeño y airoso intercambio de palabras entre Dyfir y Eve, esta última había sugerido que tomasen un descanso. Dyfir bastante contenta aceptó y se detuvieron a la sombra de un árbol, donde Dyfir se acostó a sus anchas. Moonghost también recibió el descanso con bastante alegría y se acomodó al lado de Dyfir, Eve en cambió prefirió dar una vuelta por ahí, dejando a Moonghost y Dyfir solos.

Además del descanso, Dyfir estaba más que feliz porque Viridian ya podía vislumbrarse a lo lejos, a pesar de ser una ciudad pequeña Dyfir estaba contenta de volver a ingresar en la civilización.

– Dyfir… - la llamó Moonghost de repente con un poco de pereza en su voz.

– ¿Dime Moonghost? – preguntó Dyfir con el mismo tono que Moonghost.

– Te pido que no vuelvas a presionar a Eve, menos con el tema de la teletransportación – respondió Moonghost.

– ¿Por qué? Si ella usara la teletransportación llegaríamos más rápido a los lugares que debamos – dijo Dyfir algo indignada – Además, ¿por qué teníamos que ir tan lejos? Pudimos haber ido a buscar al hermano que estuviese más cerca de Altomare – agregó.

– Eso sí está un poquito bastante difícil, Dyfir. Nuestros hermanos despiertan uno a uno por separado y sin ningún orden pautado, así que algunas veces estarán cerca de donde nos encontramos y otras afortunadamente tendremos que movilizarnos, como es el caso de éste – explicó Moonghost.

– Pero sigo sin entender por qué Eve no usa Teletransportación, todo sería más sencillo – insistió Dyfir.

Las orejas de Moonghost decayeron un poco y miro a Dyfir de una manera extraña, luego se puso a escudriñar los alrededores con efusividad. Un poquito después, Moonghost volvió a posar su mirada en Dyfir y se acercó al oído de la chica.

– Lo que sucede es… - susurró Moonghost nerviosamente – Es que sucede… Lo que pasa es que a Eve le da pavor utilizar Teletransportación –.

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Dyfir anonadada.

– Por favor, baja la voz – suplicó Moonghost bastante nervioso – Y no volveré a repetir lo que dije, si averigua que te lo conté me degollaría. Y tengo la mala suerte de que todos los castigos que me hacen son los peores, recuerdo cuando se me ocurrió la graciosísima idea de teñir de verde a Tymime… Los azotes que me dio ¡UY! Nunca los olvidaré, me azoto justo en…-.

– ¿Por qué le da miedo usar Teletransportación? – preguntó Dyfir de sopetón e interrumpiendo al pokémon, no quería averiguar en dónde lo habían azotado.

– No recuerdo la razón. Lo único que recuerdo es que desde que lo usó las primeras veces, cuando entrenaba, y más nunca quiso volver a usar la Teletransportación – contestó Moonghost con sinceridad.

– Eso quiere decir que tengo que olvidarme de las facilidades de la teletransportación – dijo Dyfir mirando hacia el horizonte, con los ojos inexpresivos.

– Así es – asintió Moonghost.

– Demonios – lloriqueó Dyfir.

– Así es mi querida Dyfir, lo mejor es olvidarnos de implementar atajos. Muchas veces tomarlos no es la mejor opción – dijo Moonghost con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Apenas terminó de decir aquello cuando vieron a Eve acercárseles, Moonghost se puso ligeramente nervioso pero Dyfir le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora que surtió efecto casi al instante. Eve se detuvo frente a ellos y los miró por unos segundos.

– Vámonos. Ya descansaron suficiente – les dijo de un momento a otro.

Dyfir y Moonghost se levantaron refunfuñando por lo bajo, pues querían quedarse un rato más ahí, bajo la sombra de aquél cómodo árbol. Pero a pesar de ello, se levantaron con mala gana encima y retomaron su travesía hacia Ciudad Viridian, aunque a Dyfir se le hizo un poco más fácil porque Moonghost y Eve decidieron seguir flotando.

– ¿Hablaban de mí? – le preguntó Eve a Moonghost repentinamente.

– ¡No! ¡Para nada! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió Moonghost al instante, estaba bastante nervioso.

– Por nada – espetó Eve, mirando a su hermano con antipatía.

Moonghost sintió que si se quedaba ahí se delataría, así que volvió a su sitio dentro de la canasta. Eve no le quitó la mirada de encima, pero inesperadamente comenzó a estornudar bastante seguido.

– Mi hermano me ve cara de imbécil – musitó Eve para sí, mirando a su hermano con más hostilidad aún…


	6. El temido Equipo Rocket

¡Buenas tardes a todos!

Ya era hora de actualizar el Fanfic, practicamente me olvido de que tengo una cuenta aquí...

Bueno... Sobre este capítulo... No arrastra tanta historia consigo como otros capítulos, casi no tiene modificaciones más que en la redacción (vamos que la primera vez que lo publiqué a la larga me dio pena). ¡Ah! Y claro, una cosa si relevante es que le cambié el nombre al capítulo. Antes se titulaba **"Contratiempos en Viridian (parte I)"**, original ¿no? Preferí cambiarlo cuando comencé a reescribir el fanfic.

No tengo nada más que decir... Así que un pequeño espacio publicitario antes del capítulo (?)

**Recuerden que si desean ver Artwork del Fanfiction, pueden visitar mi galería en deviantART, mi nombre de usuario es OnixTymime**

**También, está disponible un blog dedicado al Fanfiction (o eso pretendo) que pueden conseguir bajo el nombre de Carpathia (.com).**

Espero que sea de su agrado y dejen **Reviews**.

Pokiu!

* * *

**5 **

**El temido Equipo Rocket**

En la bulliciosa Ciudad Viridian, un pokémon yacía en la azotea del edificio más alto que podía encontrarse en la urbe. Poseía una estatura de dos metros aproximadamente, de cuerpo blanco y con una cola de un intenso color violeta, su figura asemejaba a la de un humano aunque bastante distinta en ciertos aspectos, y sus ojos, con una mirada apacible pero severa y aguda, poseían un tono violeta fuerte y brillante.

Desde donde estaba podía observar a los transeúntes en el "ir y venir" de su vida cotidiana, meditando acerca de la rutina que llevaba desde su arribo a la ciudad, comparándose con quienes veía a diario, sintiendo que su vida se volvía tan monótona como la de ellos.

Justo en ese instante, sus ojos quedaron clavados en el mismo punto en el que muchos allá abajo se fijaban. Era una humana joven, por su vestimenta y por la bicicleta que arrastraba debía ser una entrenadora sin duda, pero lo peculiar eran sus compañías: dos extraños pokémon, uno blanco y otro negro.

Los citadinos no eran nada discretos, incomodando claramente a la chica y al pokémon blanco… o eso parecía ya que no tenía buen aspecto, lo contrario al pokémon negro que no prestaba atención a las intensas miradas de los curiosos.

La curiosidad lo tentaba, más que nada por algo en especial, algo en esos pokémon.

– "_Tienen mucho parecido… ¿Serán…? No, es imposible.._."– pensó, despejando las ideas ridículas que habían comenzado a revolotear en su cabeza – "_Aún así…"_ –.

Pudo haberse quedado ahí y terminar de sumergirse en la monotonía, encontrar "paz" en su vida, pero sintió que eso era exactamente lo contrario a lo que en verdad deseaba. Debía averiguar algunas cosas.

Con ello en mente, decidió seguir a aquellos peculiares forasteros, prudentemente desde las alturas.

Dyfir arrastraba su bicicleta por las bulliciosas calles de Viridian como si llevase una gigantesca cruz a cuestas. A pesar del cansancio, Dyfir lucía mucho mejor que Eve, ella parecía enferma y apagada, pero la joven entrenadora no se había dado cuenta de ello.

– ¿Dónde estaremos? – preguntó Dyfir levemente preocupada, lanzándole una mirada insegura a su alrededor – Solo esto nos faltaba… ¡Perdernos en Viridian! – exclamó agobiada.

– No es tan malo – dijo Moonghost con una risilla – Con preguntarle a alguien basta. Vamos al Centro Pokémon, ¿no? – preguntó sonriéndole.

– Si – asintió Dyfir extrañada por la actitud del pokémon.

– Veamos… ¿A quién le preguntamos? – se preguntó Moonghost en voz baja, con alegría y mirando fijamente a quien pasara cerca de él.

Al otro lado de la calle, justo al frente de ellos, había un hombre harapiento, envuelto en un montón de prendas rasgadas y con muchas baratijas colgándole de todas partes. El mendigo parecía psicópata y no era para menos, ya que cuando alguien le dejaba una moneda él les comenzaba a gritar a todo pulmón, logrando que huyeran despavoridos y le gritaran improperios de vuelta.

– ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO SE ACERCA! – era lo que les gritaba con todas sus fuerzas – ¡LOS POKÉMON SERÁN LOS CULPABLES! ¡APARENTAN SER EL MEJOR AMIGO DEL HOMBRE! ¡PERO NO! ¡ELLOS NOS MATARÁN Y DEVORARÁN NUESTRAS ENTRAÑAS! Y es cierto todo lo que digo… – susurró repentinamente, con un aura llena de misterio al ver que alguien se acercaba – ¡NOS MATARÁN A TODOS POR SER HUMANOS! –.

El transeúnte era un hombre que llevaba encima una gabardina negra, algo flacucho y con un aspecto bastante enclenque, pero lo más llamativo de su apariencia era que su rostro parecía la viva imagen de un Primeape, rasgo que se acentuó cuando el mendigo se le acercó para gritarle sus incoherencias.

Moonghost, por su parte, escuchó con sus orejas bien en alto lo que decía el mendigo y, al parecer, sonrió. Sin borrar esa sonrisa, volteó a ver a Dyfir señalándole al hombre y dijo:

– Esa es la persona indicada para preguntar –.

– ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Dyfir exaltada. No pudo reaccionar hasta que el pokémon había cruzado la calle- ¡¿Moonghost estás loco? – chilló escandalizada, dispuesta a detenerlo, pero un grupo denso de personas que cruzaban la calle le cortó el paso.

– Sí, sí que lo está – espetó Eve apenas articulando con la boca.

Dyfir se volteó a verla y entonces reparó en el mal aspecto de Eve y de que se tambaleaba levemente, su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte y se notaba cierto pesar en ellos, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que viera a su hermano reprobatoriamente.

– ¡Hola! – exclamó Moonghost alegremente al estar al lado del mendigo.

Al fijarse en quién le saludaba el hombre palideció más que un Duskull, mientras el hombre con cara de Primeape lo observada de hito en hito bastante anonadado. Moonghost no se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y se acercó más al mendigo, ensanchando su sonrisa inocente para hacer sentir cómodo al harapiento hombre… sin éxito.

– Disculpe que lo moleste en su monólogo tan inspirador, pero… ¿Me podría indicar dónde queda el Centro Pokémon? – preguntó Moonghost sonriente – ¿Por favor? – agregó con ternura.

Hubo un intenso silencio que pareció durar una eternidad, con el hombre observando a los pálidos ojos de Moonghost temeroso. Sostuvieron las mirad un largo rato, con el hombre Primeape de espectador vehemente. Y de un momento a otro el mendigo liberó un grito de horror, corriendo en círculos antes de perderse entre las personas asustadas o escandalizadas.

– ¡Gracias! – gritó Moonghost para que lo lograra escuchar, sonriendo y agitando el brazo en señal de despedida. Hizo el camino de regreso a donde estaban sus compañeros con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, sin dejar de ser visto por el hombre de la gabardina – Es por allá – sentenció señalando el camino, bastante seguro de sí mismo.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Dyfir completamente confundida y desconfiando un poco.

– ¡Osea! ¡Satélite llamando a Tierra! – exclamó Moonghost con un inusual tono agudo en la voz que hacía sentir que le hablaba otra persona, era bastante incómodo pero gracioso también – Le pregunte al señor y él me dijo dónde. ¡Es increíble! Tú escuchaste cuando me respondió – agregó algo decepcionado.

El ofendido pokémon se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a trazar el camino, flotando a sus anchas despreocupadamente, tomando las riendas del grupo y sin dejarle opción a sus compañeras.

– Mejor hacerle caso – le sugirió Eve a Dyfir de repente, quien la miró extrañada – No sé cómo lo hace, pero el condenado nunca se equivoca cuando le pregunta a alguien tan loco y absurdo como él – explicó débilmente.

– Está bien – asintió Dyfir poco convencida – ¿Y a ti qué te sucede? Te veo algo alicaída – señaló.

– Estar en una ciudad la enferma – respondió Moonghost rápidamente.

– ¿La enferma? – preguntó Dyfir extrañada, levantando una ceja despectivamente.

– ¡Si! Le dan nauseas, todo le da vueltas y ve Miltanks alados. Lo normal – contestó Moonghost encogiéndose de hombros – Eso se debe a que en ciudades como estas hay mucha polución, y no sé a ciencia cierta el por qué del que le afecte tanto a mi hermanita, es algo novedoso – explicaba mientras Dyfir se percataba de que estaban llamando mucho la atención – Seguro Eve es algo sensible – agregó, haciendo un cruel énfasis en la palabra "sensible".

Eve sintió unas gigantescas ansias de moles a golpes a su hermano, pero las nauseas le ganaban y ni siquiera se sintió bien para reclamarle. El olor del dióxido de carbono excesivo y, ocasionalmente, el de la nicotina le producían mareos, por lo que si hacía algo seguramente acabaría de cabeza en algún basurero.

En alguna parte de Ciudad Viridian, el hombre con rostro de Primeape caminaba con prisa, su avidez era tan grande que no reparaba en las demás personas y se llevaba por el frente a todo el que se le atravesase.

Continuó su algo desesperada marcha hasta detenerse frente al gimnasio pokémon local. El edificio tenía muchos vestigios de arquitectura romana, con largas columnas sosteniendo el techo y un largo corredor que dirigía a la inmensa puerta de cobre. Escoltando la entrada del gimnasio se encontraban dos fornidos guardias, que engalanaban unas exquisitas armaduras de bronce, los yelmos les ensombrecían los rostros, enmarcando la dureza y frialdad en aquellos hombres. Aunque no solo su aspecto era intimidante, las inmensas hachas que portaban ayudaban a reforzar su apariencia amenazadora.

El hombre de la gabardina se acercó hasta las puertas, prestándoles atención a los guardias solo cuando le abrieron las puertas sin decirle nada. Era obvio que lo hicieran pues lo conocían.

Las puertas se abrieron con pesadez y con un chirriante crujido, el hombre resopló de impaciencia y se deslizó entre las puertas cuando apenas tenía espacio para atravesarlas. Los guardias se quejaron entre ellos y cerraron las puertas inmediatamente.

El hombre apenas había dado unos pasos en la arena cuando quedó a oscuras, como no habían retadores no era necesario mantener las luces encendidas, no necesitaba que le alumbraran el camino, lo sabía de memoria, entonces se dirigió a una de las esquinas del fondo, la más sombría incluso en la luz.

Tanteó en la pared y presionó un botón perfectamente disimulado. Al instante, unas puertas escondidas se abrieron y el hombre, al pasar, se encontró en un elevador. Apretó un botón del tablero, las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó su viaje de descenso a lo que parecía un sótano.

Las puertas volvieron a abrirse cuando el elevador llegó al piso más bajo, el hombre salió rápidamente para comenzar a deslizarse a través de una gran cantidad de pasillos. Parecía haber llegado a una base secreta, no estaba solo en aquel lugar, muchos le saludaban cuando le pasaba por al lado, pero no les devolvía el saludo.

Después de tanto correr desde el centro de la ciudad y deambular por aquellos desquiciantes pasillos, se detuvo frente a una elegante puerta doble de roble.

Contempló las puertas un rato, temeroso y ansioso por entrar, pero no sabía si era el momento adecuado para ello... ¡Al demonio! Golpeó con sus nudillos la puerta y una voz del otro lado le indicó que pasara. Giró la perilla, sintiendo que la emoción hinchaba su pecho y finalmente entró a la habitación

Era una oficina bastante amplia y lujosa, con suntuosa decoración y muebles mullidos para recibir visitas. En el centro de la habitación reposaba un hermoso escritorio labrado de caoba oscura, y detrás de esa espectacular pieza se hallaba un hombre revisando unos papeles con tanta atención que ni se molestó en echarle una mirada a su visitante.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó malhumorado, antes de que el hombre de la gabardina dijera algo - ¿Acaso no te dijeron que estoy sumamente ocupado? – espetó, señalando todos los papeles que se encontraban esparcidos por su escritorio.

- Señor Giovanni… ¡Digo! ¡Jefe! Mil disculpas – tartamudeó el hombre de la gabardina – Jefe, sé muy bien que ha estado ocupado en la reorganización de los archivos después de que la policía hallara una de las bases clave. También con la reestructuración del "Proyecto Fuji"… – balbuceó rápidamente, lleno de nervios. Se detuvo un momento para recuperar la compostura y tragó saliva antes de continuar: – Pero lo he venido a interrumpir para mostrarle algo que seguramente le interesará – reveló mientras sacaba un diminuto chip de los bolsillos de su atuendo.

Giovanni observó extrañado el chip y le indicó al hombre con la mirada un mueble que estaba a su derecha. El hombre Primeape corrió trastabillando al mueble, una especie de armario, lo abrió y encontró un televisor de tamaño envidiable y varios reproductores. Dudó por apenas unos segundos antes de encontrar el reproductor adecuado e introdujo el chip en una pequeña ranura. Encendió el televisor y se apartó para que Giovanni pudiese observar con claridad las imágenes que se proyectaban.

Eran tomas de mala calidad y seguramente la cámara estaba en una ubicación muy delicada, todo era algo desenfocado y la resolución tanto del sonido como del video era fatal, aún así podía apreciarse lo que sucedía.

El hombre con rostro de Primeape adelantó el video y lo detuvo en la parte que le interesaba. En la pantalla podía verse al mendigo gritando con los ojos desorbitados sobre "el fin del mundo", casi al instante apareció Moonghost en la pantalla acercándose al hombre, apenas pudo escucharse lo que decía. La cámara enfocó en otra dirección y aparecieron Eve y Dyfir que observaban todo con cierta aprehensión. En eso, se escuchó un grito de terror y la cámara enfocó a tiempo para grabar al mendigo corriendo por la calle y a Moonghost despidiéndose con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué le parece? – preguntó el hombre con cara de Primeape, rogando por tener suerte, aunque, cuando vio el rostro de su jefe se sintió aliviado y satisfecho.

Giovanni tenía la boca entreabierta, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla brillaban de sorpresa y excitación, sin duda muy asombrado y deleitado por lo que había visto. Se enderezó en su mullido asiento y recuperó la compostura, pensaba en el gran parecido físico que tenían esos pokémon con un Mew, sin duda algo sorprendente y quizás una señal… Una señal de que todo saldría como eran sus deseos, especialmente en el de ser el poseedor del pokémon más poderoso que jamás haya existido.

- ¿Averiguaste qué pokémon son esos? – preguntó Giovanni seriamente, taladrando con la mirada a su subordinado.

- En realidad… no lo sé exactamente… - balbuceó con una risilla nerviosa, sudando de nervios. La cruel mirada de su jefe lo llevó a pensar rápido – La-la chica los llamaba… "Mumfost" y "Eni"- respondió finalmente, sintiendo que lo degollaban con la mirada.

Giovanni retiró la vista de su subordinado y clavó sus negros ojos en la pantalla, contemplando la imagen congelada de Dyfir, Eve y Moonghost.

– Estas son las órdenes – dijo finalmente, después de un largo rato de silencio – Además de ti, asignaré a otros tres agentes para una operación de captura, me aseguraré de que todo esté listo para esta noche. Escogerán los pokémon que deseen de las reservas disponibles en esta base. Deberías sentirte honrado, los pokémon de aquí son de élite, por lo que espero resultados satisfactorios para esta misión -.

El hombre cara de Primeape asintió vigorosamente y se quedó ahí parado, firme y esperando más órdenes, mirando con alegría y los ojos brillosos a su jefe. Giovanni ya se había vuelto a concentrar en revisar los documentos en su escritorio, pero una queja de su Persian le avisó que el hombre aún seguía ahí.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – susurró Giovanni con cierta frialdad - ¡La idea es que te muevas de una vez! ¡¿O esperas que lo haga todo por ti? – gritó súbitamente.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó el hombre Primeape alarmado, agitando rápidamente sus brazos por el susto - ¡Si, si, si, si! ¡Como diga, señor! – exclamó y salió volado de la oficina.

Giovanni dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración y al poco su Persian comenzó a acicalarse. Levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos en la pantalla del televisor donde aún estaba la imagen congelada, justo en la escena en la Eve, Moonghost y Dyfir aparecían juntos. La contempló largo rato y una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en su rostro.

Anochecía en Ciudad Viridian. En esos instantes Dyfir, Eve y Moonghost disfrutaban de una suculenta y muy deliciosa cena en el Centro Pokémon. Moonghost y Dyfir devoraban con ansiedad y gusto unas gigantescas y suculentas hamburguesas. Eve, en cambio, prefirió milanesa de Torchic a la plancha y una ensalada, pero no comía con la misma ansiedad de sus compañeros, en realidad casi no había tocado su comida y la veía como si no le apeteciera mucho en realidad.

- ¡Ah! ¡Estoy llena! – exclamó Dyfir complacida y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Igual yo – secundó Moonghost, recostándose en el espaldar de su silla - Esas hamburguesas estaban exquisitas, para chuparse los dedos. ¿Qué tal está tu cena Eve? La ensalada debe estar muy buena – preguntó burlonamente.

- No abuses de tu suerte – espetó Eve fríamente y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. Aún no se sentía nada bien, lo que salvaba a Moonghost de una paliza.

En eso, la enfermera Joy encargada del Centro se les acercó con una bandeja en la que reposaban seis pokebolas. Al llegar a la mesa, ella les sonrió y le ofreció la bandeja a Dyfir.

- Disculpa la intromisión, Dyfir. Ya tus pokémon están listos – dijo Joy mientras Dyfir agarraba las pokebolas y las acomodaba en su cinturón – Te felicito, son muy sanos y parecen estar perfectamente entrenados – agregó con una sonrisa.

- Muchísimas gracias, enfermera – agradeció Dyfir, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo la cena? – preguntó Joy, fijando sus ojos en el plato de Eve.

- Estuvo bastante deliciosa, gracias… de nuevo – contestó Dyfir fijándose en la expresión de la enfermera - ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo? -.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oh, no es nada! – balbuceó Joy negando con la cabeza y los brazos, algo apenada – Lo decía porque a tu pokémon, por lo visto, no le agradó el especial dietético de Torchic. ¿Segura que no prefieres darle comida de pokémon? Podemos prepararle una que se adapte a sus gustos… -.

- ¡No es necesario! – exclamó Dyfir, riendo nerviosamente ante la mirada asesina que le lanzaba Eve a Joy – Es que no se siente muy bien, es todo… -.

- Entonces deberíamos revisarlo, podría estar enfermo – la interrumpió la enfermera, abalanzándose sobre Eve

- ¡No! – exclamó Dyfir levantándose para detener a la enfermera - ¡No está mal de salud! Es psicológico, no le gustan las ciudades – balbuceó rápidamente, rezando porque se lo creyera (aunque era cierto).

- Es-esta bien… - balbuceó Joy, no muy convencida de lo que le decía la chica – Cuando terminen avísenme para que recojan las cosas y mostrarles su habitación. Si necesitan algo pueden llamarme o avisarle a uno de los Chansey. Ahora, con su permiso – se despidió inclinándose levemente y se alejó.

Dyfir se quedó quieta por un rato y se dejó caer en su asiento cuando la enfermera desapareció por el marco de la puerta, parecía como si hubiera corrido un maratón por como respiraba, robándole una carcajada a Moonghost.

- ¡Tuviste que ver tu cara! – exclamó el fantasma, muerto de risa.

- ¡No es gracioso! – bufó Dyfir, frunciendo el ceño.

Eve los miró y suspiró, entonces volvió a fijarse en su plato. Podía comer prácticamente cualquier cosa, pero aquella comida solo le revolvía más el estómago. Finalmente, tuvo que admitir que no tenía apetito.

Le avisaron a la enfermera Joy que ya habían acabado y las Chansey se acercaron a recoger las sobras y los trastos sucios.

Joy se les acercó una vez más para informarles que se acercaba la hora de cerrar, por consiguiente se acercaba la hora de dormir y no permitían que los que se quedaban a pasar la noche deambularan por ahí.

No tenía que señalarles ese detalle, pues lo único que deseaban hacer era descansar. El trío siguió a la enfermera sin rechistar hasta su habitación y audio llegaron Dyfir y Moonghost se lanzaron en las mullidas camas.

- Bueno, ya veo que las camas son cómodas – rió la enfermera Joy – El desayuno se sirve a las siete de la mañana, les sugiero estar en el comedor a esa hora. Buenas noches, que duerman bien -.

Joy dejó la habitación y sin nada más que decir, todos se sumergieron en la suavidad de sus camas, cayendo rápidamente en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.

Eran pasada la medianoche, Eve dormía apaciblemente y reflejando tranquilidad en su rostro, pero repentinamente sus orejas se pusieron en alto, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo levemente en movimientos rápido y abrió sus ojos bruscamente. Aquella cristalina mirada se entornó, su iris brillaba tenuemente en la oscuridad resaltando su pálido azul como dos cuentas de cristal.

Eve se incorporó rápidamente y miró a su izquierda, donde yacía Moonghost dormido. Se acercó un poco más y lo zarandeó efusivamente.

- Mami… deja de golpearme… con el bate inflable… supera que no volveré a ir a la escuela – balbuceó Moonghost aún bajo los efectos del sueño.

- Deja de decir tantas estupideces – espetó Eve, propinándole un fuerte coscorrón a su hermano.

- ¡Ouch! – exclamó Moonghost, levantándose con brusquedad y sobándose la cabeza, sus ojos se aguaron al instante – Eso me dolió Eve – lloriqueó.

Eve dejó a Moonghost refunfuñando y se acercó a Dyfir, zarandeándola con fuerza y regocijándose de poder cobrarle las bromas del día a su hermano.

- ¡Atrapen a ese Lugia! – exclamó Dyfir alarmada, levantándose de sopetón y con el cabello hecho jirones.

- ¡Ya basta los dos! – masculló Eve cortantemente – Alguien entró al Centro – musitó, moviendo sus orejas.

- Deben ser ideas tuyas – gruñó Moonghost, escondiendo su rostro bajo la almohada.

- Debe ser algún entrenador que llegó durante la noche a las afueras de la ciudad… - susurró Dyfir perezosamente, tenía los ojos entreabiertos – La enfermera lo habrá ido a recibir y eso fue lo que escuchaste, es normal… -.

- ¿Y por qué están tratando de ser cautelosos? – preguntó Eve despectivamente – Además, si la enfermera se hubiera levantado a recibirlos no tendrían que haber forzado la cerradura. Eso es lo que escuché – dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño - Tú también puedes oírlo Moonghost, claro, si no fueses tan perezoso – agregó con frialdad.

- Esta bien, esta bien… Voy a intentarlo… A ver si así me dejas dormir… - dijo Moonghost fastidiado. Se deshizo de la almohada y levanto sus orejas. Permaneció así por unos leves instantes hasta que sus orejas decayeron y con un suspiro agregó de mala gana: - Tienes razón. Y permíteme agregar que, sea quien sea el que haya entrado, es patético siendo "cauteloso" – dijo en tono burlón.

– Eso no me interesa, la torpeza es algo nato en los humanos – espetó Eve cortante, omitiendo el "¡Hey!" que soltó Dyfir ante la ofensa – Mejor vayamos a ver, podrían ser ladrones –.

– Y creo que quisiste decir "que eran los peores ladrones en la faz del planeta" – le susurró Dyfir a Moonghost después de que Eve salió del cuarto, recogiendo una de sus pokebolas y guardándola en el bolsillo de su pijama.

– ¿Qué se le hace? – musitó Moonghost encogiéndose de hombros y siguiendo a Eve.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron por los oscuros pasillos del Centro Pokémon durante unos escasos momentos. Sus pasos los llevaron al recibidor, que estaba completamente a oscuras.

Dyfir escrutó en la oscuridad en busca de algo que no debiese estar ahí, pero ni encontró ni escuchó nada sospechoso.

– ¿Ven? No hay nadie – declaró Dyfir con tranquilidad - Deben ser imaginaciones suyas, debe ser por la fatiga – agregó, dejando escapar un gigantesco bostezo – Volvamos a la cama.

– Si hay alguien ahí, Dyfir – dijo Moonghost en un susurro apenas audible, mirando fijamente hacia el frente – Odio cuando tienes razón, Eve – agregó mirando a su hermana.

– ¡Esos son! ¡A ellos! – exclamó repentinamente un hombre.

Aparecieron desde la oscuridad un Lanzallamas, un Trueno y una Bola Sombra. El choque entre estos tres ataques frente a Dyfir, Eve y Moonghost ocasionó una pequeña explosión que llenó de humo el recibidor.

– Eso debe ser suficiente para noquearlos – dijo otra voz masculina con mucha tranquilidad.

– Esperemos a que se disipe el humo y manos a la obra – dijo otra voz, también masculina.

El humo comenzó a disiparse y cuando hubo desaparecido por completo las misteriosas voces soltaron un gruñido colectivo entre las sombras. Sus objetivos estaban ilesos.

Eve había conseguido protegerlos con una Pantalla de Luz en el momento justo. La hermosa cúpula violácea que se había creado alrededor de ellos se desvaneció de sopetón y Eve dejó de brillar. Su adquirió un ligero tono verdoso y comenzó a tambalearse hasta que cayó sentada al suelo, donde fue auxiliada rápidamente por Moonghost. Era algo lamentable, pero el estado de la pokémon blanca resultaba demasiado chistoso.

– ¡Dyfir, rápido! – exclamó Moonghost alarmado – ¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas en donde se depositan fluidos estomacales? – preguntó exasperado, sujetando firmemente a Eve para que dejara de tambalearse.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó Dyfir confundida – ¿Una bolsa para mareos? – preguntó con inseguridad.

– ¡Eso es! – exclamó Moonghost con una gran sonrisa, pero en ese instante se escuchó perfectamente una arcada y próximamente una salpicadura no muy agradable. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y con un tono gracioso en su voz agregó: – Olvídalo, ya es muy tarde para salvar la vida de la alfombra –.

Súbitamente, la recepción quedó ampliamente iluminada por unos rayos de luz provenientes de unos proyectores, instalados en diversas partes de la habitación (algo completamente inverosímil). Las luces enfocaban principalmente a cuatro sujetos, todos delgados y algo larguiruchos. Llevaban la misma vestimenta encima, un uniforme negro, con boinas negras a juego con el uniforme y botas y guantes blancos, en el pecho llevaban una gran R estampada en color rojo, la cual resaltaba bastante. Los desconocidos observaban con atención a Dyfir, Eve y Moonghost y los que no se encontraban sumidos bajo los efectos del mareo estaban algo estupefactos.

– ¿Están preparados para los problemas? – preguntó uno de los sujetos.

– Si no así, más les vale que nos teman – dijo otro.

– Para llenar… – dijo el de al lado.

– ¿Qué es esto? – los interrumpió Eve de sopetón y con su insuperable habilidad de soltar ácido por cada letra los cortó en seco, aún así su rostro se veía algo demacrado.

– Creo que es una obra de teatro barata… – contestó Moonghost, analizando cuidadosamente con la mirada a los sujetos que tenía frente suyo – Ya sabes, de esas que nunca van a tener éxito porque los actores no son _sexy-sexys_ y carecen de remolinos de viento dentro del cráneo – agregó mirando a Eve.

– ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Dyfir, algo avergonzada de la extraña deducción del fantasma.

– ¡Eso qué nos importa! – exclamó el cuarto, al único que no había articulado palabra alguna – ¡Prosigan con el lema! – ordenó.

Y antes de que cualquiera de los que no sabían qué rayos sucedía pudiesen evitarlo de alguna manera, el grupo de desconocidos prosiguió con lo que habían dejado por la mitad.

– ¡Para llenar al mundo de devastación! – exclamó el tercer hombre.

– ¡Ya cósanse la boca de una buena vez! – gritó Eve de nuevo y bastante harta, dirigiéndose directamente a los desconocidos.

– ¡Argh! ¡Olvidemos por ahora el lema! – exclamó frustrado el cuarto hombre, haciendo que los tres notaran el parecido que tenía su rostro con el de un Primeape. Se puso lo más derecho posible y con un aire altanero indicó con un dedo - Ese es _Mumpost_… – dijo señalando a Eve – y este _Efe_ – señalando a Moonghost.

– ¡Oye! ¡Primero que nada, _yo_ soy Mumpost y _ella_ es Efe!– reclamó Moonghost indignado inmediatamente. Justo en ese momento sintió que un fuerte escalofrío recorría toda su columna vertebral, no necesitó voltearse para sentir la mirada asesina de Eve que si en verdad mataran el ya fuera menos que polvo – ¡Ay! ¡No, no, NO! – exclamó efusivamente, negando rápidamente con la cabeza – Yo soy _Moonghost_ y ella es _Eve_ – corrigió haciendo un énfasis bastante exagerado en sus nombres – Necesitas revisarte los oídos, probablemente necesitas aparatos porque escuchas mal, no está mal ser diferente, quizás si te esfuerzas puedes llegar a hacer grandes cosas… –.

– ¡Mis orejas no tienen nada que ver en esto! – chilló el "Cara de Primeape", furioso y agarrando sus orejas como si quisiera asegurarse de que estaban en su lugar – ¡Atrápenlos! –.

De las sombras apareció un Arcanine espectacular, de sedoso pelaje y blancos colmillos, con una mirada serena pero feroz; un fornido Electabuzz que retaba a sus oponentes haciendo chocar sus puños cargados de estática; a su lado apareció un Lickitung que prácticamente arrastraba su larga lengua, que era más larga de lo normal gracias a que el Pokemon era un poco más grande del promedio; y por último, casi imperceptible, se dibujó la figura de un Houndoom que al revelarse a la luz mostró un lustroso pelaje oscuro. Los cuatro Pokemon lucían feroces y parecían ser de un nivel bastante alto, preparados para luchar y saltar al ataque en cualquier segundo.

– ¡Llamita, yo te elijo! – exclamó Dyfir, lanzando una pokebola al aire.

De ella apareció un espectacular Typhlosion, rugiendo y encendiendo las llamas de sus hombros con vigor, señal de que estaba preparado para dar la cara.

Moonghost intercambió una mirada de complicidad con Dyfir y sonrió, entonces dio un paso hacia delante y se colocó en posición, dispuesto a luchar junto al Pokemon de Dyfir.

Eve observó perspicazmente a todos los que estaban en la recepción, no tenían ninguna otra opción más que enfrentarse a esos tipos, pero eso tendría sus consecuencias. Ya atraían demasiada atención por simplemente caminar por ahí como si nada, ahora este escándalo sería mucho peor. Resignada, suspiró y se reincorporó, preparándose para participar también en la lucha…


End file.
